Forever
by Dancing-In-The-Backyard
Summary: How far will Mario go to save his love Peach from the dreaded hands of bowser... caution yaoi lemon


Bowser woke in the middle of the night to thunder. His eyes shot open looking across his dungeon like bedroom. There was nothing but the faint candlelight in the hallway. He had a wonderful dream about Peach and what he planned to do to her the next time he saw her. It left him aroused as he woke up. He decided it would be best to rub out his boner and not to leave it just sitting there.

As he was always naked he simply reached out carefully with his hand as not to scratch his boner with his claws and began to masturbate. Peach's silky blonde hair was the only thing on his mind. He lived alone so there was no need to shut his door. With his other hand he light the torch he kept near his bed. He kept rubbing for almost ten minutes before he came and he decided to get a glass of water.

He rolled from his bed grabbed the torch and made his way down his hallway. He entered his kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. In his slightly dazed state he began thinking of how he would steal Peach away. Suddenly he thought wouldn't the best time to take her be in the middle of the night whenever nobody would be awake to stop him. He grabbed his phone and called Kamek, who never slept. Kamek, he said, i want you to go kidnap Princess Peach. Right now. Kamek said nothing in return, he simply hung up the phone and hoped on his broom. He had Peach to Bowser in less than an hour.

Peach had never been taken in the middle of the night before and feared what this sudden intrusion could possibly mean to her. She was thrown in the dungeon as usual and prayed that nothing would happen to her until morning, when Mario would be sure to rescue her.

Bowser was on his way down to Princess Peach sporting an already erect rather thick 9 inch cock. He was going to have is way with her and frankly he couldn't wait. He began to rub it in anticipation. Pre-Cum oozed from his cock. Suddenly his phone rang. WHO IS IT he called angry that he had been interrupted on his way to Peach. It is I Kamek your gruesomeness and I have some bad news. Mario heard Peach's call as I carried her away and he is already on route to save her. Bowser was immediately enraged at Kamek but realized how to handle the situation. He hung up and made his way to the dungeons.

Bowser saw Peach lying on the ground. He unlocked the cell, he then walked into it and locked it behind him. Peach looked up praying that Mario had come to save her but instead she saw a massive cock in her face. Appalled she fell back and tried to run away but she hit the back wall of the cell. Peach cried out afraid of what may happen to her. Bowser grabbed the back of her head and forced his cock into her mouth. He didn't want to upset her so he moved very slowly. After a few minutes Peach became aroused happy to be sucking this massive cock and she began to suck Bowser of willingly her horniness getting the better of her. She took off her clothes right down to her bra and panties

Mario came bounding into the castle and he stormed towards the dungeon. He came to the cell and was appalled at the sight in front of him. Peach sucking Bowser's cock willingly. Bowser turned and smiled sickly at Mario who at this point called out to Peach. Realizing that the love of her life was watching her suck off another man she pushed back and cried Mario please save me. Bowser told Mario, I am going to fuck your dear Peach and there is nothing you can do to stop me. He down pulled her panties to the side and rubbed her clit. Peach screamed in horror.

Mario called out trying to stall time until he came up with a plan, How was the blowjob Bowser.

Bowser surprised by this sudden outcry, It was fantastic but im even more excited to have the rest of her

Mario was so horrified at this statement he was willing to do anything to stop him from doing so. I bet i can give a better blowjob then her, he called out. He had no idea what he was saying.

Bowser was quickly enraged. He was then entertained and he chuckled. His plan was to humiliate Mario by fucking his love in front of him but he suddenly realized that fucking him would humiliate Mario much more. He unlocked the cell and Peach ran expecting Mario to follow her. She left the castle and kept running sure that Mario was fighting Bowser while she ran to safety.

Bowser stood towering over Mario and Mario stared at him with fire in his eyes. Mario slid his mouth around Bowser's nine inches and began licking the tip with his tongue. Mario knew this would be a long night.

(LIke it this is my first try more chapters to come if i get positive reviews)


End file.
